


Six Tickets

by TheTransKing



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg, OC, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransKing/pseuds/TheTransKing
Summary: Instead of 5 ticket Willy sends 6 and finds two heirs.
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket/Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. The six tickets

Willy Wonka sends out 6 tickets and so the crazy search begins. The first ticket is found quickly by Augustus Gloop from Düsselforf, Germany. Soon after, Veruca Sault from Buckinghamshire, England. The third, Violet Beauregarde from Atlanta, Georgia. The fourth by Mike TeaVee from Denver Colardo. Willy was getting worried, he had a little chip, camera microphone implanted in each ticket and none of the candidates seemed acceptable for what he wanted. The only two tickets left were here, in his hometown. He walks nervously with his cane around his office and looks at them. They were in separate shops just waiting to be opened. All of a sudden one starts moving really fast and he hopes that the luck that has been with him will still carry. Please be a promising child. He taps on the moving dot and looks and listens, “MOM!! DAD!! I FOUND IT!! THE FIFTH GOLDEN TICKET!! ITS MINE!!” Charlie shouts from inside his old broken down weary home and shows his Grandpa Joe and he looks at it he gets out of bed and dances, “YIPPEE!!” He smiles and Willy smiles a little to. He made this little boy happy. And he looked promising. He gets out of the dot and the other starts moving and he clicks on it and it looked like a boy by the short hair and flat chest but when the little child got home, was called a girls name and seemed angry and upset. The child didn’t speak and went to their room. Willy frowns feeling bad for the child. He shouldn’t, tomorrow he’ll see the children. He nods to himself and he tells the Oompa Loompas to prepare everything for tomorrow. “Soon my dear children. Soon.” Willy smiles and he goes to his bedroom and he gets into his pajamas and curls into his bed and falls asleep and smiles to himself. He hoped he’ll have a chance after all.

(Hello. I am TheTransKing69 over on Wattpad. So please go check out my other books. Enjoy!)


	2. The Tour

Willys pov

I wake up and gets dressed in my best clothes and I go to the dining room, one of many but one nearby and had breakfast and then go brush my teeth and start my way to the front doors. I let the guests in through the gates and after the show let them into the factory. I notice one of them didn't have a... guardian let's say. "Where's your um.... your guardian?" I ask and I start collecting the golden tickets and the child looked at me and sighed, "I wanna tell you in private if that's ok." The child said. The voice so confusing. It wasn't high pitched like a girls but sounded stuck a little low pitched, getting lower like mine would at the age of 13. I finished collecting the tickets and nod slightly. I put the tickets in my coat pocket and the child grabs my hand and I gasp a little getting lead away and talked to aside, "I didn't bring my mom or my dad or my brother or anyone because the would just misgender me. I'm transgender." The child said and I slowly rub the child shoulder, "It's okay. You wanna tell me your name?" I ask. "Dragon." He said and I nod smiling and lead him back to the others. I lead everyone to the Chocolate room with the children coming in front of me except for Dragon and Charlie. I smile at the two of them, "I think you two are lucky." I said. I lead them into the chocolate room and smile. Dragon seemed so happy and jumps around. Dragon grabbed Charlie jumping with him even, I chuckle at that. "Everything in this room is eatable. Even me and you. But that is called canabalism my dear children and is frowned upon." I said, "Now how about you go and enjoy some of this." I said and Dragon and Charlie smile running off together and Charlie Grandpa Joe followed, "Wait up Charlie!" Joe called. I smile watching the children, especially Dragon and Charlie. I think it's gonna come down to them. I walk around and Dragon was really getting along with Charlie and Charlie looked more happy then last night when I watched him through my ticket. I smile at them and sit on the grass and look around and sigh happily. Soon Augustus fell into my river and and I sigh watching and the Oompa Loompas sing and Dragon and Charlie seemed fascinated with them. We then go on the boat and I give Dragon and Charlie a ladle of chocolate river. "You look starved." I said to Charlie and slowly rub his back. "Kinda am." Charlie said. "When we leave you can come over and I'll give you some snacks to take home." Dragon said and Dragon and Charlie hug. I smile at them. We stop at my Inventing Room after the crazy boat ride and go inside. After Violet gets taken out by my gum even though I warned her. Now we go to where my squirrels are. Verruca immediately started wanting one and Mr. Salt said name my price. And while it would've been fun to just drain some money out of the man for one squirrel, I chuckle in my head at the thought. "They're not for sale. She can't have one." I said and watch the children. Verucca climbed under the gate and started heading towards the squirrels, "Don't touch their nuts! You'll make them crazy!" I said and she ignored me. I sigh shaking my head as she gets attacked by all the squirrels and after rested and shown as a bad nut is thrown down the garbage shoot. I let her father in to go after her and after the Oompa Loompa sings and dances and a squirrel knocks him in the garbage shoot we head to my Great Glass Elevator, "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. This is the fastest way around my factory." I said hitting the button and we all get in. "And it's not just your ordinary up and down elevator, it can go sideways, slantways, longways and any other ways you can think of. You just push a button and wiz your off!" I hit a button with my cane and smile as they stumble a little. We go on a little tour, to the puppet burn center, to where Oompa Loompas are shooting, "I wanna pick a room!" Mike said and I smirks, "Go ahead." I said and Mike hits the tv room. Oh this should be good. We het their and I get the giggles on quickly, "Quick, put these on and whatever you do don't take them off. This light can burn your eyeballs out of your scalp." I said and everyone quickly put them on and Dragon held onto Charlie, "You feeling ok?" Charlie asked. "My head can't handle bright lights like this.. medical condition." Dragon said and I run over and bring Dragon to where we came from and just make him face away, "Then just look away, keep the goggles on, maybe it'll help." I said and I slowly rub Dragons back and he smiles, "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome." I said and go back to the others. I show the others my invention and Mike was getting angry and then shot himself into the tv then the Oompa Loompa singed and danced and Mr. Teavee finally got him and they go to the taffy puller. I take Charlie and his grandpa over to Dragon, "Hey Dragon, you can take the goggles off now." I said and he does and hands them to me, I threw all the goggles away and Charlie comes over hugging Dragon, "Dragon?" Charlie asked and Dragon snapped out of it, "Yes? What is it? What were we doing?" He asked. "Continuing with the tour. You okay Dragon?" I ask and Dragon nods follow with Charlie and Grandpa Joe. Willy continues to show rooms waiting for one of the children to skip uo, take something without asking, but Dragon stared off and then came back and asked where or what we were doing and Charlie always asked permission. I think this is it. I come over to them, "Boys. You've won." I said. "Won what?" They asked together. "My factory. I'm not gonna be able to continue forever I needed to find a child but now I have two. You two will have such fun I know." I said and smile. They hug each other jumping around and Grandpa Joe comes over, "What about Charlie's family?" He asked. "They can stay to. Maybe in the chocolate room." I said and he nods. "Dragon, do you wanna tell your family?" I ask and he shakes his head no. "Charlie?" I asked and he nods, "Can they live with me?" He asked and I nod. Charlie smiles and hugs Dragon tight. "We're gonna be best friends forever." Charlie said and Dragon smiles. I show them to my office and gave each of the children a key ring just like mine, "I'll show you just how many rooms there is." I said. I lead them to the front door and Charlie put his jacket on with grandpa Joe and I smile and offer my hand and Charlie shakes it, "Come back ok?" I said and he nods. They leave and only Charlie came back, "You see.. all my grandparents have been stuck in bed.. we were surprised Grandpa Joe could walk.. how do we get them here?" Charlie asks and I smirk, "This is where magic happens." We get the Bucket shack into the chocolate room but the Oompa Loompas didn't like how small it was and built a gingerbread house that was bigger and would look inside and made it like the Buckets home just bigger and nicer. And then moved everything into the new home. I chuckle and Charlie smiles hugging me tightly, "It's so cool!" He said and I look at him and he released me and I rub his shoulder, "Guess I'll have to get used to touching with two kids huh?" I said and Dragon and Charlie nod. We go into the Bucket house for dinner.

(I would've put this up sooner but power went out and stuff has been crazy so I couldn't access my laptop for a bit to post. Stuff is still crazy. To keep really updated in case I cant access my laptop go check out my Wattpad TheTransKing69. And if any of you have ideas for the next chapter comment below, kinda need them lol. Thank you for being patient lovelies, byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye *Enter the gay flags*)


End file.
